Maikeru Chikamatsu
Maikeru Chikamatsu was renowned as the greatest craftsmen in the ninja world and as the child of puppetry. Background As a child he was orphaned and in an effort to cheer him up Maikeru was taught puppetry by chiyo. He was later taught taijutsu by ebizo and eventually he was promoted to Chunin. From the rank of chunin he decided to construct two puppets, one of Chiyo and one of Ebizo. Upon a test against Kankuro and eventually chiyo, these puppets proved to rugged to be destroyed even by filling the joints with sand or gold. Upon adapting to the use of gold dust with his puppets he became known as the child of puppetry and hero of the magnet release. He was effectively a super soldier and was able to match naruto in sage mode, something pein couldn't do. Using gold dust he could shade himself from the light of the infinite tsukuyomi and several others, Neibi primarily. Personality He has what people described as being socially impared, he has a dry sense of humor and only ever had one friend, Komushi with whom he traveled. Once Komushi died he converted him into a human puppet and since then has been noted to be lonely and divulged more into puppetry modifying Komushi with several attatchments. Appearance His entire body was seemingly held together by thick black strings, he had long black hair, and dark eyes. He commonly wore a set of black pants and a sleeveless black shirt. He also wore black shinobi sandals. He bore a sash draped along his waist and wore white shin guards. He had ring tattoos along his wrist, possibly due to his time in prison as tattoos were used to mark the institution Abilities Puppet mastery As the greatest craftsman in the ninja world he built several puppets, his favorite being the honored siblings. Chiyo and Ebizo were both crafted out of steel, Chiyo weighed 94 kilograms and Ebizo weighed 140 kg. each of them was magnetically repulsive and bore a clawed gauntlet. Each gauntlet consisted of a heavy steel construct with razor sharp claws and a shiruken launcher, both gauntlets were connected by a shiruken chain. Chiyo wears hers on her right arm and Ebizo wears his on the left. Ebizo could remove it's face plate to reveal a blade of chakra to be swung like a mace. In the event the chain is neutralized maikeru can utilize each one's serrated katana. Both of them have a flight mechanism in their chest, a flamethrower and water stream shooter in the opposite hand to the gauntlet and. They are capable of folding their arms open by the elbow to reveal a senbon launcher. They each wear a white robe with furry collars. Genjutsu He stole the mangekyo sharingan of Rai, Naka, Naori and Baru Uchiha in an effort to recreate the eternal mangekyo sharingan in which he succeeded. He was hen able to read peoples movements more effectively and Utilize his gold dust to a more efficient extent. Ninjutsu He is very capable in the use of his gold dust and was able to turn a rocky wasteland into a golden desert. At the same time he is capable of nullifying the reincarnated Kage (albeit temporarily) and seal Mu the second tsuchikage. Stamina and chakra prowess He was capable of performing many powerful techniques with near infinite chakra reserves. Upon sensing him Karin stated that she had never seen so much chakra in one place, even though it was a gold clone with ten percent of his chakra. Neji even compared him to Naruto in chakra reserves, upon his battle with Kisame on the way to Sasori, "Kisame" noted that he would be outmatched had he used any less than seventy percent.